1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a head drive unit and a method of the same, a droplet discharge unit, a head drive program, and a device manufacturing method and a device of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head drive unit for driving a head for discharging a viscous body such as a liquid resin having high viscosity and a method thereof, a droplet discharge unit having the head drive unit, a head drive program, and a device manufacturing method including a process of discharging the viscous body by the above-described method, as one of processes, for manufacturing a liquid crystal display, an organic EL (electroluminescence) display, a color filter substrate, a microlens array, an optical element having a coating layer, and other devices and a device of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
While various electronic equipment, such as a computer and portable information equipment, have been developed, liquid crystal displays, particularly, electronic equipment having a color liquid crystal display of high display performance are increasing in number with the development of such electronic equipment. Also, the color liquid crystal displays have high display performance in spite of compact size, thus having an increased use (range). The color liquid crystal displays have a color filter substrate for coloring a display image. Various methods for manufacturing the color filter substrate have been proposed, one of which is a droplet discharge method by which droplets of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are landed onto the substrate in specific patterns.
A droplet discharge unit that implements such a droplet discharge method includes a plurality of droplet discharge heads for discharging droplets. Each droplet discharge head has a liquid chamber for temporarily storing a liquid supplied from the exterior, a piezoelectric element (such as a piezo-element) serving as a primary drive for pressurizing the liquid in the liquid chamber to discharge it by a fixed amount, and a nozzle plane having nozzles through which droplets from the liquid chamber are discharged. The droplet discharge heads are arranged at equal pitch intervals to constitute a group of heads, wherein the droplet discharge heads discharge droplets while making the head group scan on the substrate along the scanning direction (for example, X direction), thereby making the droplets, R, G, and B, land onto the substrate. On the other hand, the position of the substrate is adjusted in the direction (such as Y direction) perpendicular to the scanning direction by moving a substrate stand.